


With Blood

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Before Death, M/M, MG1's End
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Venom的最后一刻。
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake
Kudos: 23





	With Blood

曾经发生过一些非常好的事情。

曾经，在海上有一个基地，那里有一群来自全世界的士兵，没有人需要他们，他们也无处可去，无法生存下去，在这个基地，他们找到了活下去的办法。在这里，他们找到了一个家。

曾经，有一个狙击手，她无法说话，永远看着遥远的地方，无论是通过瞄准镜，还是没有盯着它。她总是在看着一个地方，一个比海平线还要遥远的地方，一个已经无法回去了的地方。有时她会哼歌，轻微的声音会在电台里面缭绕，仿佛一个安全的保证。一直到她不得不离开。

_曾经，有一个副指挥官……_

Venom Snake靠着墙壁，努力地思考着记忆中每一个人的名字，还有相貌。不过有一点困难，因为不知道为什么，他脑海里面的一切正在迅速褪色。但是Venom记得，这些就在他的大脑深处的某个地方。温暖的血正在从他的胸口流下来，他的左手也不见了。

发生了什么？

_发生了一场爆炸……_

还有多少时间？Venom想。

曾经，在哥斯达黎加，也有一个基地，那里也有一群来自全世界的士兵……

曾经，Venom也在那里。他在每一个地方。他看到了每一件发生的事情，好的，坏的。不过到头来，剩下的只有一些模糊的、温暖的记忆。

一些名字，一些脸庞。他记得，他回忆。他拒绝让这些也被淹没在无边无际的血海里面。

他们曾经做成了一些事情，无论初衷是什么，到头来，他们做成了一些好事情。

在房间爆炸之前，David站在那里。他看起来很年轻，还无法理解记忆和过去的意义。他关掉了电台，看着Venom燃烧，在火焰之间，他脸上的表情——仿佛他正在看着某种无法挽回的事情。

他还无法理解，但是也许迟早会。

Venom缓慢地呼吸，继续想着，让残存的记忆环绕着他，记忆的碎片，声音的洪流，他拼凑起它们，就像再一次重新学会语言。有什么东西正在熄灭。不过没有关系。

David——关掉了电台。电台那边是Kaz。曾经，他是Venom的副官。有时比那更多，有时则不多不少。 _他尽力了。_

他们一起做成了一些事情，一些很好的事情。Venom想，带着一丝骄傲。不是所有事情都淹没在了血海里面，不是所有事情都必然被摧毁。

_我的任务已经完成了，Kaz。_ 他想，血从他的身体里面流出来。一切正在坠入黑暗，但是感觉很温暖，很平静。 _我是最后一个代价。_

他人的血，已经流尽。

他闭上了眼睛。

FIN


End file.
